You're My Treasure
by tinkaibell
Summary: Do Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang keras kepala dan berisik namun mempunyai hati yang lembut. Yang sialnya bertemu Kim Jongin, seseorang yang seperti batu dan Jongin adalah orang yang terlarang untuk Kyungsoo cintai. Kenapa? /Bad Summary/
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Treasure**

Cast: Kaisoo

Support Cast: EXO member

Genre: School life, romance, drama

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Sorang gadis sedang berjalan di trotoar, pagi ini seperti biasa, ia akan pergi ke sekolahnya. Ia bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama yang berada di earphonnya yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport _bugatti veyron_ berwarna hitam melintas dan tak sengaja mencipratkan air kotor yang tergenang di jalanan dan mengenai seragam sang gadis.

Kyungsoo –gadis tersebut- memekik heboh. Ia meneriaki sang pemilik mobil dan menyumpahi dalam hati. Ia mencoba merekam bentuk mobil serta mengingat nomor platnya. Ia berjanji dalam hati jika ia bertemu dengan mobil itu, ia akan membuat perhitungan.

Ia menatap seragamnya miris. Bis yang hendak ia naiki sudah tiba di halte. Ia segera berlari agar tidak tertinggal bis. Setelahnya ia memikirkan cara untuk mengganti seragamnya. Ah! Baekhyun! Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tasnya, lalu menghubungi sahabatnya.

"yeoboseyo Baekhyun-ah."

" _ne ada apa Kyung?"_

"ngg.. itu begini Baek, seragamku kotor—"

" _kotor? Bagaimana bisa?"_ tanya Baekhyun di sebrang sana dengan suara melengking. Kyungsoo meringis mendengar suara sahabatnya itu.

"nanti akan aku ceritakan Baek, sekarang bisakah aku meminjam seragammu?"

" _baiklah sayang, aku akan membawakannya untukmu."_

"terimakasih Baekhyun-ah!"

" _ne, sampai bertemu di sekolah kalau begitu."_

..

"jadi, bisa kau ceritakan?"

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Kyungsoo sudah janjian dengan Baekhyun di toilet. Ia segera mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam yang dibawakan Baekhyun dari rumah. Dan Kyungsoo berjanji akan menceritakannya saat sudah sampai di kelas.

"jadi, saat aku tadi sedang berjalan menuju halte, sebuah mobil mencipratkan air kotor yang berada dijalanan. Yah, meskipun aku tau dia pasti tidak sengaja. Tapi aku sudah mencoba meneriakinya, masa ia tidak dengar?" Kyungsoo mendengus mengingat kejadian tadi. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sudahlah, itu hanya masalah sepele Kyung." Ujar Baekhyun santai. Kyungsoo mendelik.

"apanya yang sepele? Astaga demiapapun Baek! Seragam ini harganya mahal. Kalau noda itu tidak bisa hilang bagaimana aku bisa menggantinya?"

"baiklah-baiklah. Aku kan bisa membantumu Kyungsoo. Kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu."

"tapi kan tetap saja—"

"sudahlah, sepertinya Kang songsaenim sebentar lagi akan masuk. Lagipula untuk apa kau mendumal? Semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti semula jika kau terus mendumal." Kyungsoo makin merengut mendengar nasihat sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya ini.

Baekhyun itu orang kaya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya anak sederhana, yang hidup sebatang kara. Setelah ditinggalkan ibunya, ayahnya dan kakaknya, ia pergi meninggalkan Busan untuk merantau nasib di Seoul dan menumpang tinggal di flat kecil sahabat satu satunya yang ia punya di Seoul. Tak tau kemana saudara-saudaranya. Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia sudah cukup beruntung bisa hidup seperti sekarang. Sekolah di Seoul International High School, sekolah yang sangat diimpikannya. Dan ia juga mendapat beasiswa disini –sekarang ia sudah duduk di tahun kedua- jadi ia tak perlu memikirkan biaya sekolahnya. Walaupun hanya ia satu satunya anak yang mendapat beasiswa di sekolah ini. Meskipun tidak ada pembullyan atau semacamnya, tetap saja ia tidak disukai oleh siswa siswi disini, karena menurut mereka Kyungsoo adalah anak emas para gutu, padahal ia hanya murid beasiswa yang tidak ada apa apanya di bandingkan mereka. Namun, Kyungsoo mencoba mengerti dan memakluminya. Hanya Baekhyun sahabat satu satunya yang ia punya di sekolah inii.

.

.

.

You're My Treasure

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Ini sudah pukul lima, dan sekolah sudah membubarkan siswanya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia baru saja selesai membantu Jung songsaenim mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan. Selalu seperti ini. Ia memang sering pulang belakangan di karenakan guru guru yang memintanya untuk membantu mereka. Mau tidak mau ia harus menurutinya. Lagipula ia baru mulai bekerja pada pukul tujuh.

Saat ia melewati parkiran, tak sengaja ia melihat mobil yang mirip dengan mobil yang tadi pagi membuatnya kesal. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat. Setelah sampai di depan mobil tersebut barulah Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati. Ternyata benar! Ini mobil yang tadi pagi membuat seragamnya kotor. Tidak heran sih si pemilik mobil ini bersekolah disini, tapi kok rasanya ia baru melihat mobil ini disini ya? Ah, yang penting ia harus balas dendam terlebih dulu.

Ia mengeluarkan spidol silver permanen dari dalam tasnya. Lalu ia mendekati pintu kemudi dan memulai aksinya. Sesekali ia terkikik melihat hasil karyanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

DEG

Sebuah suara dengan nada datar dan sedikit berat menginstrupsi kegiatannya. Kyungsoo perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia bisa melihat lelaki dengan wajah datarnya sedang menatapnya dingin. Kyungsoo keringat dingin, sial sekali jadi ini pemilik mobil itu? Batin Kyungsoo.

"ku tanya apa yang kau lakukan?" ia menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kyungsoo menjadi gugup. Dalam hatinya ia membuhkan pertolongan yang datang.

"ah kau tidak bisa bicara ya? Yasudah, minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Kyungsoo menggeleng. Lelaki itu sempat mengernyitkan dahinya lalu segera merubah kembali dengan wajah datarnya. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan menggeser kasar tubuh mungil itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobilku?" lelaki tadi menekan setiap ucapannya menahan geram. Kyungsoo hanya cengengesan lalu ia hendak akan kabur namun kalah cepat dengan gerakan lelaki itu.

"ehehe ngg i-itu—"

"apa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Betapa menyebalkannya orang ini. Lagipula kenapa juga dia harus takut? Orang ini yang bersalah, bukan dirinya. Ia menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan kesal. Sedangkan yang di tatap tetap mempertahankan wajah dingin nan tajamnya.

"YA! Harusnya aku yang marah karena tadi pagi kau mengotori seragamku. Kau ingat? Ah ya orang sepertimu mana mungkin ingat. Kau hanyalah orang kaya yang selalu menganggap rendah orang orang sepertiku. Kenapa pula aku harus takut dengan orang sepertimu. Aish betapa sialnya aku selalu berada di lingkungan orang-orang kaya." Ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan sedikit ngotot. Lelaki tadi tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"ya! Kau mendengarku tidak? Dan lepaskan tanganmu ini, aku mau pulang." Bukannya dilepaskan, lelaki tadi malah menyeret Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"aish apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" lelaki itu pura-pura tidak mendengarkan teriakan Kyungsoo dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"apa kau tidak dengar? Turunkan aku ish dasar bodoh."

"aku Jongin, bukan bodoh." Ucap lelaki tadi dengan nada datar.

"aku tidak peduli. Sekarang turunkan aku atau aku akan melompat."

"lompat saja kalau berani." Jongin menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Kyungsoo memekik heboh dan memukul bahu Jongin.

"dasar bodoh! Gila! Aku bisa mati astaga." Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya yang sempat berdetak karena kecepatan mobil sport Jongin. Ia menghela napasnya. Lebih baik dia diam saja daripada buang buang tenaga untung berbicara dengan batu seperti Jongin ini.

Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah rumah, oh bukan. Ini adalah mansion! Kyungsoo sempat melongo di tempatnya, Jongin bukanlah orang kaya sembarangan. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh. Jongin keluar dari mobilnya dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Jongin menariknya ke pintu kemudi dan menunjuk di bagian pintunya.

"kau tau kan apa kesalahanmu?" Kyungsoo meringis menatap pintu _bugatti veyron limited edition_ milik Jongin ternodai tulisannya 'minta maaflah jika kau merasa gantle' beserta gambar emoticon abstrak, begitulah kira-kira tulisan yang ditulis Kyungsoo saat di parkiran sekolah tadi.

"aku tau kau tidak mungkin mampu menggantinya. Bahkan seumur hidupmu kau bekerja kau tak akan mampu mengganti mobilku." Ucap Jongin dengam nada datar andalannya. "dan sebagai gantinya, mulai besok kau harus menjadi pembantu pribadiku selama satu tahun penuh. Tanpa di bayar."

"MWO?"

.

.

.

You're My Treasure

Kyungsoo berjalan lesu menuju tempat kerjanya. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi, tepatnya beberapa menit yang lalu saat di mansion Jongin.

 _Flashback_

" _aku tau kau tidak mungkin mampu menggantinya. Bahkan seumur hidupmu kau bekerja kau tak akan mampu mengganti mobilku." Ucap Jongin dengam nada datar andalannya. "dan sebagai gantinya, mulai besok kau harus menjadi pembantu pribadiku selama satu tahun penuh. Tanpa di gaji."_

" _MWO?"_

" _tidak ada protes."_

" _aku tidak mau!"_

" _apa kau bilang?"_

" _aku tidak mau. Apa kau bodoh? Hey, ingat ya. Aku tau aku ini bukan orang kaya. Tapi bukan berarti kau menginjak injak harga diriku! Bekerja menjadi pembantu pribadimu tanpa di bayar? Oh astaga lelucon macam apa ini." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, wajahnya merah padam karena terlalu emosi. Oh neptunus, mimpi apa ia harus berurusan engan manusia batu seperti makhluk yang ada didepannya ini._

" _kurasa sebenarnya itupun belum setimpal. Kau pasti tau berapa harga bugatti veyron ku ini bukan? Lalu jika aku membayarmu sama aja kau bukan mengganti rugi namanya." Ucap Jongin santai. Kyungsoo menggeram._

" _lalu aku membiayai hidupku dari mana?! Aish jinjja." Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "jika aku bekerja padamu aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan part time ku, lalu aku mendapatkan uang darimana?"_

" _kau bisa pindah ke rumahku."_

" _APA?"_

" _berisik."_

" _tidak ada kah cara lain?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya sudah siap untuk menangis putus asa. Jongin berpikir sejenak, "jam berapa kau bekerja?"_

" _huh?"_

" _ku tanya jam berapa kau bekerja?"_

" _tujuh."_

" _baiklah begini saja. Kau satu sekolah denganku bukan? Kebetulan sekali aku baru saja diangkat menjadi ketua osis dan aku membutuhkan pembantu. Jadi kau bisa melaksanakannya saat di sekolah. Dan setiap sabtu minggu kau pagi-pagi harus kerumahku untuk membersihkan kamarku, dan mencuci pakaianku. Kali ini tidak ada tawar menawar lagi karena aku sudah baik kepadamu. Sekarang kau bisa pergi." Setelah berkata panjang lebar Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membulatkan mulutnya. Ia menatap punggung Jongin yang berjalan memasuki mansionnya yang disambut beberapa maid disana._

" _sudah banyak maid kenapa pula aku harus membereskan kamarnya dan mencuci bajunya? Ish." Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari mansion Jongin. Ia berdoa semoga besok Jongin melupakan omongannya barusan, meskipun rasanya amat sangat mustahil._

 _Flashback off_

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kafe tempat ia bekerja melalui pintu belakang dan langsung disambut oleh temanya disana.

"KYUNGIE CHAGI!" pekik salah satu temannya, Minseok. Kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum lalu segera menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya. Minseok terbengong melihatnya. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan membalasnya dengan panggilan yang heboh sepertinya. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo hanya—ah pasti dia punya masalah.

"yak Kyungsoo, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku ppalliwa!"

"gwenchanayo eonni. Mungkin aku hanya lelah. Sudah ya aku mau bekerja dulu, kau pulanglah duluan." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo langsung melesat untuk melayani para pembeli. Minseok mendumal. Ia akan menunggu cerita Kyungsoo dirumah nanti.

..

"halo paman Lee, aku mau kau mencari tau data siswi yang berada di sekolahku."

"..."

"aish aku lupa bertanya namanya."

"..."

"aku juga lupa melihat namtagnya karena tadi kami sibuk bertengkar."

"..."

"ciri-cirinya kira-kira tingginya sebahuku, rambutnya hitam sepunggung, memakai poni depan, dan ah! Matanya bulat seperti burung hantu."

"..."

Tapi aku butuh secepatnya. Malam ini harus sudah ada!"

"..."

"baiklah 30 menit."

Tak lama Jongin mendapatkan pesan beserta foto seseorang. Segera ia membalas pesan tersebut dan mengirimnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, apa yang ia cari akhirnya ia dapatkan.

 _Nama: Do Kyungsoo_

 _Lahir: 12 Januari, Busan._

 _Keluarga: ayah, ibu, kakak. Tapi mereka mennggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun 4 tahun yang lalu._

 _Sekarang Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah sahabatnya yang bernama Minseok di jalan xxx, mendapat beasiswa di Seoul International High School di kelas 2-A, dan bekerja part time di espresso cafe sebagai waitress._

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya membaca biodata gadis yang membuat ulah dengannya. Ia menyeringai, "Do Kyungsoo kau tak akan bisa lari dariku."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: wkwkwk apaan iniiiiii-_- maapin ya lagi bm banget bikin kaisoo, jadinya ya begini deh. Ada yang mau di lanjut? Atau di delete aja?

Di review aja yaa kalo mau di lanjut. Diusahakan fast kok hehehe-_-

 **TBC/Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger

**You're My Treasure**

Cast: Kaisoo

Support Cast: EXO member

Genre: School life, romance, drama

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll

.

.

.

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

Tak lama Jongin mendapatkan pesan beserta foto seseorang. Segera ia membalas pesan tersebut dan mengirimnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, apa yang ia cari akhirnya ia dapatkan.

 _Nama: Do Kyungsoo_

 _Lahir: 12 Januari, Busan._

 _Keluarga: ayah, ibu, kakak. Tapi mereka mennggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun 4 tahun yang lalu._

 _Sekarang Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah sahabatnya yang bernama Minseok di jalan xxx, mendapat beasiswa di Seoul International High School di kelas 2-A, dan bekerja part time di espresso cafe sebagai waitress._

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya membaca biodata gadis yang membuat ulah dengannya. Ia menyeringai, "Do Kyungsoo kau tak akan bisa lari dariku."

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti lagi kenapa makhluk batu semacam Kim Jongin berada di depan flat kecilnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia menyeret Kyungsoo untuk menaiki _ferarri_ merahnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar malas untuk berdebat di pagi yang indah ini jadi ia hanya diam saja.

"kemana _bugatti limited edition_ mu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat sekilas kearah Jongin yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"di bengkel kalau kau lupa." Jawab Jongin datar. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam oh sebagai balasan. Kemudian keadaan menjadi hening. Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan hingga mereka tiba di sekolah. Ketika Kyungsoo hendak pergi menuju kelasnya namun tangannya dicekal oleh Jongin.

Kyongsoo menggeram. "apa lagi?"

Jongin melempar tasnya dan langsung ditangkap oleh Kyungsoo lalu melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja. Kyungsoo mendelik, menggerutu sebentar sebelum mengejar Jongin.

"apa-apaan kau ini?"

"kau itu pembantuku, apa kurang jelas?"

Kyungsoo merengut lalu menghela napasnya. Semangat Kyungsoo, kau pasti kuat menghadapi si manusia batu itu! Ucapnya dalam hati.

"eoh Jongin, siapa?" jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah berada di pintu kelas. Kyungsoo ikut berhenti dan menatap gadis cantik yang berada di hadapan Jongin sambil menunjuknya.

"oh, hanya pembantuku, Lu." Luhan, gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu ia memberikan beberapa tumpuk kertas, "ini adalah beberapa proposal yang terlah dibuat oleh Yixing untuk sponsornya, kau bisa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu."

Jongin mengambilnya, "baik. Katakan pada yang lain nanti setelah pulang kita akan rapat untuk menentukan peserta dan tanggal yang tepat untuk pensi mendatang." Ucap Jongin sambil berjalan kearah mejanya diikuti Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"baiklah, apa ada lag—"

BRUK

"sudah kan? Aku akan kembali ke kelas kalau begitu, permisi." Kyungsoo melempar tas Jongin ke mejanya, membungkuk sebentar lalu melenggang keluar. Saat di pintu ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang begitu tajam.

"pulang sekolah. Aku menunggumu di ruang osis." Gadis bertubuh mungil itu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terus berjalan keluar tanpa melihat sang pemilik suara yang menggeram menahan emosi.

"siapa dia, Jongin?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"bukan siapa-siapa. Sudah kau kembali saja ke tempatmu. Aku ingin tidur." Jongin mulai menaruh kepalanya di meja menghadap kearah dinding. Luhan menghela napasnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

..

"KAU APA? Ka-kau... Jongin?"

"aish Baek, pelan-pelan." Kyungsoo membekap mulut Baekhyun yang langsung dipukuli oleh sang korban. Kyungsoo meringis dan mengelus tangannya.

"serius Kyung? Jongin? Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo, mengulang pertanyaan dengan heboh.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua mata belonya, "serius Baek, kau berlebihan." Kyunsoo menepi tangan Baekhyun yang berada di bahunya. Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"kau tidak tau Kim Jongin?" kyungsoo menggeleng, "OH ASTAGA MAAFKAN ANAK POLOS INI YATUHAN~" Baekhyun memekik keras, membuat beberapa siswa siwi melirik sinis kearahnya. Baekhyun memasang wajah tidak pedulinya sedangkan Kyungsoo memasang wajah kikuknya.

Setelah ia sampai di kelas ia menceritakan kejadian tersial menurutnya, berharap Baekhyun akan membantunya. Bukan malah berteriak heboh begini. Tau begitu tak usah ia beritau saja. Gerutunya dalam hati.

"memangnya ada apa dengan Kim Jongin itu?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah polos. Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa gemas. Ingin merauk wajah Kyungsoo sampai hancur.

"dia anaknya Kim Kangin, pemilik sekolah ini. Ia baru kembali setelah 4 tahun mengasingkan diri. Dengar dengar sih ia terpuruk karena pacarnya mengalami kecelakaan disaat mereka sedang bertegkar. Ada juga yang bilang Jongin mengalami depresi setelah ditinggal oleh pacarnya, makannya ia menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi entahlah. Berita itu tidak ada yang benar."

Kyungsoo mencerna perkataan Baekhyun, "pantas saja rumahnya sangat besar dan mobilnya pun banyak." Gumam Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Pandangannya penuh selidik. Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya dan mengernyit, "a-ada apa Baek?"

"kau.. sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan Kim Jongin?"

"aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan manusia batu itu, sungguh!" dengan setengah gugup Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun. Walaupun masih kurang yakin namun Baekhyun tidak mau mengganggu privasi Kyungsoo lebih jauh, toh nanti juga Kyungsoo akan memberitahunya.

..

Kyungsoo menghela napas bosan entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Ia menumpu kepalanya dengan tangannya dan menatap kearah proyektor yang sedang menampilkan perincian untuk pensi mendatang dengan bosan. Kenapa pula ia harus ikut ikut segala rapat osis yang membosankan ini? Ia mendengus mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya geram.

 _Flashback_

 _Bel berbunyi menandakan waktunya untuk pulang. Kyungsoo buru-buru merapikan mejanya dan tergesa berjalan keluar sebelum suara meelengking Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Kyung! Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" teriak Baekhyun yang masih membereskan mejanya. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, menggaruk kepalanya kikuk,_

" _ngg.. itu Baek.. a-aku harus ke kafe! Ya benar." Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumnya yang dibalas oleh tatapan curiga._

" _huh? Setahuku kau bekerja jam tujuh malam kan?"_

 _Kyungsoo gelagapan. Ia menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah. Untung jaraknya agak jauh dari Baekhyun, jadi kecil kemungkinan gadis bermata sipit itu tidak melihatnya. "anu a-aku mengambil lembur." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus._

" _baiklah, semangat Soo! Sampai bertemu besok."_

" _ya, aku duluan Baek" kyungsoo berjalan masih menatap tanpa melihat kearah depan, "sampai bertemu besok jug—"_

 _DUG_

 _Kening Kyungsoo menabrak sesuatu. Uh, ia mengenali aroma maskulin ini. Ia mengernyit dan mencoba memundurkan jaraknya. Bisa ia lihat itu adalah dada seseorang. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah datar seorang lelaki yang seharusnya ia hindari itu._

" _mencoba kabur, eh?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sinis. Kyungsoo meringis. Apa dia mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun tadi?_

" _tidak. A-ku hanya—"_

 _Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh ketua osis itu. Kyungsoo mendesis. "ya ya lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"_

" _tidak. Aku yakin jika aku melepaskannya kau akan kabur."_

 _Sial sekali. Sebenarnya makhluk apa yang berada di depannya ini? Mind rider? Cenayang? Hahh kenapa tebakannya selalu sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo? Gadis itu terus mendumal dalam hati sampai akhirnya ia terdampar di ruang osis ini dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal._

 _Flashback off_

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ternyata lampu sudah mulai menyala dan layar proyektor juga sudah tidak menyala, menandakan presentasi telah selesai. Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap orang-orang diruangan ini yang sedang berdiskusi. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi itu menatap kearahnya.

"hey kau." Panggilnya. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditatap mengerjapkan matanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. "saya sunbae?"

"memangnya siapa lagi." Jawabnya sinis. Kyungsoo mendesis dalam hati. Sombong sekali. Untung senior. Batinnya.

"ya? Ada apa sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba sopan.

"hanya kau yang belum memberi tanggapan ataupun saran." Ia menjeda kalimatnya. "ku perhatikan kau tidak menyimak presentasi tadi. Kau ini siapa? Anggota baru atau apa?" ucapnya dengan suara bassnya yang berat, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya, termasuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo bingung, ia harus menjawab apa? Ia melirik Jongin yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Akhirnya setelah meyakinkan dirinya, ia mulai menjawab dengan ragu, "s-saya disini sebagai—"

"asisten pribadiku." Jawab seseorang membuat pandangannya beralih. Begitupun dengan pandangan orang-orang yang tadi menatapnya, kini beralih menatap orang itu.

"dia asisten pribadiku, Chanyeol. Dan dia bukan anggota osis disini. Jadi tidak usah mempermasalhkan keberadaannya." Ucap lelaki itu sekali lagi. Entah Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih atau merutuki ucapan Jongin, karena ia merasa tersindir dengan kata katanya barusan. Apa-apaan itu 'tidak usah mempermasalhkan keberadaannya?' jika dia berada disini hanya sebagai angin lewat mending ia menunggu diluar saja. Kalau perlu dilapangan juga Kyungsoo tak masalah. Asal tidak berada di ruangan bersama orang orang asing ini.

Semua mengangguk mengerti dan kembali dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Mumpung si manusia batu itu sedang sibuk, sebaiknya dia pulang saja.

"mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan mendengar suara menyebalkan itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap lelaki yang sedang berdiri menatapnya sambil bersidekap.

"jika kau hanya ingin mempermalukanku di hadapan teman-temanmu itu, lebih baik kau memberikanku pekerjaan lainnya saja." Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dan memandang kearah Jongin dengan pandangan marah. "aku tau kesalahanku. Tapi bukan bearti kau bisa menginjak harga diriku semaumu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus berada di ruanganmu sementara aku hanya pembantumu. Harusnya aku bisa menunggumu diluar ataupun di tempat lain agar tidak ada kejadian seperti ini."

Ljongin masih terdiam, Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur napasnya yang naik turun karena emosi. Aku akan menunggumu, beritahu aku jika kau memerlukan bantuanku." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, namun tangannya di cegat terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berjalan.

"berikan ponselmu." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak mengerti namun ia memberikan ponselnya. Lalu Jongin mengetikkan sesuatu sampai deringan ponsel Jongin berbunyi dan lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"simpan nomorku. Aku juga akan menyimpan nomormu. Sekarang pergilah. Aku akan mnghubungimu nanti." Jongin hendak pergi dan mengembalikan ponsel Kyungsoo. "dan ingat. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur." Setelahnya Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tetap pada posisimya. Tak lama Kyungsoo pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah menunggu si manusia batu itu selama kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya lelaki itu menghubungi Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya kesana dan memberitahu jika ruang osis sudah kosong. Dan Kyungsoo mendesah malas saat melihat dua makhluk lainnya. Ada satu gadis yang ia ketahui namanya Luhan, wakil osis. Dan satu lelaki lainnya, yang tadi membuatnya kesal sekaligus malu. Chanyeol. Namun, tak lama Kyungsoo datang, lelaki itu pamit untuk pulang duluan. Jadi mereka hanya bertiga. Dengan Jongin yang duduk berbincang dengan Luuhan, dan Kyungsoo yang membersihkan ruang osis yang lumayan berantakan. Kyungsoo sempat bertanya kenapa Jongin tidak pulang saja, yang di jawab 'bisa saja ka mencuri barang-barang yang berada disini jika aku meninggalkanmu.' Kyungsoo rasanya ingin merobek bibir tebal si manusia batu itu saking geramnya.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya. Pukul enam lewat empat puluh menit. Kyungsoo mengerang. Pastilah ia telat. Ia buru-buru membereskan dirinya sebelum pamit pulang dengan dua orang yang masih asik mengobrol, sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa. Kyungsoo mendecih melihatnya.

"permisi, Jongin-ssi, Luhan-ssi. Tugasku sudah selesai kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas lalu ia segera berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, sebuah suara menginstrupsinya, "apa kau mau pulang bersama?" tanya Jongin yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya diikuti dengan Luhan. "kebetulan aku dan Luhan akan pergi makan malam dan sepertinya satu arah denganmu." Sambungnya.

'dan aku akan menjadi lalat diantara kalian. Oh Tuhan apa yang ada di pikiran si manusia batu ini.' Teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat. "tidak. Aku tidak akan menganggu acara kalian. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

BLAM

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo langsung buru-buru keluar dan tanpa sadar ia membanting pintunya. Membuat kedua orang di dalam sana terjengit kaget.

.

.

.

You're My Treasure

Kyungsoo baru saja menutup sambungan telponnya dengan Minseok. Ia beralasan mengerjakan tugas dulu dan kemungkinan akan terlambat untuk beberapa menit. Dana ia meminta tolong sahabatnya untuk memberitahukannya kepada atasannya dan dibalas 'oke' oleh Minseok.

Dengan menempuh perjalanan sekitar dua puluh menit dengan menaiki bus akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di tempat kerjanya. Seperti biasa, kafe itu tidak pernah sepi, dan mayoritas yang mengunjungi kafenya adalah para remaja.

Kyungsoo memasuki kafenya melalui pintu belakang, dan segera bekerja seperti biasanya. Melayani pengunjung yang datang, mencatat pesanan mereka dan mengantarnya ke meja mereka. Sampai suatu pelanggan membuatnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"oh, kau bekerja disini?" ujar orang itu pura-pura kaget. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum –paksa- kepada orang tersebut.

"silahkan apakah anda sudah memutuskan untuk memesan?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang tadi. Orang itu hanya menatap Kyungsoo, sekilas, tatapannya seperti tatapan memuja. Namun ia segera mengatur kembali ekspresi wajahnya menjadi menyebalkan.

"choco banana satu, pancake, dan mochacino." Kyungsoo mencatatnya dengan baik lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "pesanan anda tuan?"

Yang ditanya terlonjak kaget, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada buku menu dan mulai meyebutkan pesanannya. Setelah mengulang pesanannya Kyungsoo segera pamit untuk membuatkan pesanannya.

"waoh Chanyeol! Kau mengenalnya?" tanya lelaki di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol –lelaki tadi yang menegur Kyungsoo- tak menggubris oertanyaan temannya. Ia malah asik menatapi punggung Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Jongdae, lelaki yang duduk dihadapan Chanyeol segera menggeplak kepala Chanyeol.

"ada apa bodoh?" desis Chanyeol.

"kau mengacuhkanku." Ujac Jongdae santai. "aku tanya, kau kenal dengannya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. "tidak. Hanya saja tadi Jongin mengenalkannya sebagai asisten pribadinya."

Jongdae mengangguk. "dia cantik juga ya." Jongdae tersenyum aneh. Chanyeol memandangnya malas. "kau tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikannya korbanmu selanjutnya kan?"

"wow man, kau selalu tau apa yang aku pikirkan!" ucap semangat Jongdae. Chanyeol mendengus dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan memenggal kepalamu terlebih dahulu, Jongdae-ya~" Jongdae bergidik mendengarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai-

"jadi, kau sudah lebih dulu mengincarnya?" tanya Jongdae tidak percaya. Oh ayolah Chanyeol itu bukan player sepertinya.

"aku tidak mengincarnya, bodoh." Giliran Chanyeol menggeplak kepala Jongdae. "aku hanya ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih dalam." Jongdae mengangguk paham. Tak lama pesanan mereka sampai. Namun Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat waitress tersebut.

"kemana waitress yang tadi?"

"ahh itu, dia sedang melayani pengunjung yang lain tuan." Jawab waitress tadi setengah gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup jika ditanya oleh lelaki setampan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Dan waitress tadi segera pamit dan pergi meninggalkan mejanya. Dan sepanjang makan malamnya, Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik si mungil yang sibuk melayani para pelanggan.

..

Sedari tadi Kyungsoo berjalan, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Ia memang setiap hari pulang jam sebelas malam. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasa merinding. Kembali ia menolehkan kepalanya, lalu tak lama ia melihat bayangan hitam di dekat tiang lampu. Ia membelalakkan matanya lalu segera berjalan cepat. Keningnya mengeluarkan keringat saat mendengar suara langkah di belakangnya semakin mendekat.

'yatuhan selamatkan aku, janagn dulu kau mengambil nyawaku sebelum aku menamatkan sekolahku.' Batin Kyungsoo ngawur. Lalu setelahnya ia mendengar sebuah suara, yang entah ini perkiraan Kyungsoo saja atau memang suaranya yang seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"YA KAU!"

Kyungsoo mengentikan langkahnya. Ia berkomat kamit berdoa, tubuhnya sudah gemetaran. Lalu tak lama ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"AAAA"

.

.

.

TBC

Note:

Maapin yaa, bukannya gimana, ff ini udah aku ketik jauh jauh hari. Jadi kalo ada yg bingung kenapa aku update disini sedangkan di marrying mr arrogant aku bilang lagi hiatus, aku **hanya** publish karena ff ini **udah jadi dari sebelum aku nulis chap 10 mma.** Mohon dimengerti /sigh/

Sooo how? Kayaknya responnya dikit hmm. Kalo di chap ini responnya masih sedikit terpaksa ffini gak di lanjut. Ehehehe.

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing

**You're My Treasure**

Cast: Kaisoo

Support Cast: EXO member

Genre: School life, romance, drama

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll

.

.

.

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

Sedari tadi Kyungsoo berjalan, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Ia memang setiap hari pulang jam sebelas malam. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasa merinding. Kembali ia menolehkan kepalanya, lalu tak lama ia melihat bayangan hitam di dekat tiang lampu. Ia membelalakkan matanya lalu segera berjalan cepat. Keningnya mengeluarkan keringat saat mendengar suara langkah di belakangnya semakin mendekat.

'yatuhan selamatkan aku, janagn dulu kau mengambil nyawaku sebelum aku menamatkan sekolahku.' Batin Kyungsoo ngawur. Lalu setelahnya ia mendengar sebuah suara, yang entah ini perkiraan Kyungsoo saja atau memang suaranya yang seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"YA KAU!"

Kyungsoo mengentikan langkahnya. Ia berkomat kamit berdoa, tubuhnya sudah gemetaran. Lalu tak lama ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"AAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Lelaki yang tadi menguntit Kyungsoo –begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Kyungsoo- menoleh sebentar kearahnya lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh.

"mengikutimu? Apa kau bercanda? Aku ini lelaki sibuk."

"aku tidak mau tau!" dengus Kyungsoo, lalu memandang lelaki itu dengan pandangan sengit, "kalau tidak mengikutiku untuk apa tadi kau mengendap-endap di belakangku?"

"itu aku—"

"nah, benar kan dugaanku. Dasar penguntit."

"YAK kau—"

"astaga, suaramu!" Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya "kau bisa dikira lelaki cabul, sunbae."

Sunbae itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol mendengus. "terserah saja."

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan beriringan menuju flat Kyungsoo. Entahlah Chanyeol ingin kemana, Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Lelaki disampingnya ini sungguh menjengkelkan. sudah menguntitnya, mengagetkannya, lalu sekarang pura-pura mengelak. Ck, bertambah lagi satu makhluk menyebalkan di sekitarnya selain si manusia batu itu. Ngomomg-ngomong, tumben sekali dia tidak mengganggunya. Oh apa dia sedang asik berkencan dengan Luhan? Ah! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo?

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan flat sederhana Kyungsoo. ia menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh lelaki di sampingnya. Lalu ia memutar rubuhnya hingga sekarang mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan.

"aku sudah sampai. Aku harap kau tidak menguntitku sampai masuk ke dalam rumahku juga."

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan datarnya. "cih, siapa juga yang menguntitmu. Percaya diri sekali."

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahunya acuh, "yasudah bagus. Sana pergi." Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam flatnya. Sedangkan lelaki yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya mendesis dan melangkah menjauhi flat Kyungsoo.

"aku pulang."

"Kyung!"

Kyungsoo berjengit, "astaga, kenapa hari ini orang-orang suka sekali mengagetkanku?" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Minseok.

Minseok memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "berlebihan." Cibirnya, "omong-omong Kyung. Ada yang mau kau ceritakan denganku?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, menatap Minseok polos. Yang ditatap berdecak kesal. "tak usah berlaga bodoh, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya tapi kau jangan menyelaknya." Ucapnya dan diangguki oleh Minseok.

Setelah mereka duduk behadapan, Kyungsoo mulai mneceritakan semua. Saat ia terkena sial, dan itu semua adalah ulah Kim Jongin, dan ia dijadikan Jongin pembantunya tanpa dibayar untuk membayar hutang atas mobilnya. Semuanya tanpa terlewat. Sampai kejadian ia bertemu Chanyeol sebagai penguntitnya. Minseok mendengarkannya dengan baik dan mengangguk mengerti.

"lingkungan sekolahmu lah yang membuatmu harus terlibat dengan orang kaya itu, Kyung." Ucap Minseok lembut sambil mengelus pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. kyungsoo mengagguk lemas.

"kau benar, eonnie. Aku tidak tau harus bersyukur atau malah terkena sial bisa bersekolah disana. Kau tau, banyak sekali rakyat kecil sepertiku yang menginginkan untuk bersekolah disana. Aku—"

"tenanglah Kyungsoo. aku tau, kau bisa melewatinya. Kau masih memiliki aku yang menyayangimu untuk mendukungmu. Aku selalu ada untukmu dan akan terus membantuku semampuku."

"aku beruntung memilimu, eonnie." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "semoga Tuhan membalaskan kebaikanmu." Kemudian mereka berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang memainkan ponselnya, saat sedang membuka riwayat panggilan ia melihat nama 'si mata bulat' tertera di paling atas barisan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa geli menamai Kyungsoo di kontaknya seperti itu. Jongin menimang-nimang. Ia ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo, apa dia sudah sampai rumah atau belum. Tapi, kenapa ia harus peduli? Di lain sisi, ia ingin mendengarkan suara bocah itu. Dengan ragu, ia mulai menyentuh ikon telpon dan mulai menunggu dengan cemas dan pada deringan ke empat barulah terdengar suara yang ditunggunya.

"oh, hai pendek."

"..."

"tidak ada, hanya iseng saja."

"..."

"santai lah sedikit. Suaramu benar-benar membuat telinga orang lain rusak, kau tau."

"..."

"shh baiklah baiklah, nona galak. Aku akan menutup telponnya."

"..."

"ehh tunggu! Besok aku jemput jam enam tepat. Dan ingat! Kau harus sudah siap. Aku tidak mau menunggumu."

 _PIPP_

Jongin tersenyum puas. Ia terkekeh pelan, entah kenapa menganggu Kyungsoo itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Mungkin mulai sekarang itu akan menjadi hobinya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Ia mangut-mangut menyetujui pemikirannya. Ketika ia hendak menaruh ponselnya di nakas, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia melihat sebentar ke layarnya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"ada apa, paman?"

"..."

"apa itu? Beri tau saja aku tak apa."

"..."

"ahh tidak, tidak. Aku sibuk paman. Paman kan tau sendiri aku ketua osis dan aku harus—"

"..."

"a-apa? Paman tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"..."

 _PRANG_

Seluruh tubuh Jongin bergetar. Ia mulai merasakan dadanya sesak. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menyentuh dadanya kemudian meremasnya pelan. Sakit yang sudah berusaha ia hilangkan selama empat tahun ini muncul lagi. Sekelebat bayangan di masa lalunya mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Ia menjambak rambutnya keras, merasakan sakit dikepalanya yang luar biasa. Dengan segera ia mulai membuka laci nakas dan mencari-cari obatnya namun ia tidak menemukannya. Lalu ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mulai membuang segala macam benda yang berada diatas meja, menimbulkan suara pecahan beling.

"ARRGGHHH"

..

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi, kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Segera ia mengambilnya dan mengernyit ketika ia tau siapa yang menghubunginya. Dengan malas ia mengangkatnya.

" _oh, hai pendek._ "

"ada apa?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan datar.

" _tidak ada, hanya iseng saja._ "

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, "kalau hanya iseng carilah orang yang bisa kau ganggu!" pekiknya.

" _santai lah sedikit. Suaramu benar-benar membuat telinga orang lain rusak, kau tau._ "

"aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin istirahat dan kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku!"

" _shh baiklah baiklah, nona galak. Aku akan menutup telponnya_."

"baguslah kalau begitu." Gadis itu menggeram tertahan, "kalau begitu aku akan mematikan-"

"ehh tunggu! Besok aku jemput jam enam tepat. Dan ingat! Kau harus sudah siap. Aku tidak mau menunggumu."

"ap—hey! Halo? Sialan! Dasar manusia batu, seenaknya saja." Kyungsoo menggerutu. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini dan tidak ambil pusing dengan perilaku Jongin yang _like a boss_. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

You're My Treasure

"apa kau sakit?"

"..."

"hey, aku bertanya denganmu."

"..."

"astaga!" gadis itu mendesis, "aku bicara denganmu, tuan yang terhormat! Aku tau kau ini manusia batu tapi setidaknya hargailah lawan bicaramu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap emosi kearah lelaki yang sedari tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia bisa melihat kalau lelaki itu menghela napasnya pelan sebelum menjawab.

"aku tidak apa-apa."

Hening sejenak. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam mobil. Sejak tadi Jongin menjemputnya, ia hanya diam saja tanpa mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan. Wajahnya juga sedikit pucat. Tapi, yang mengganjal di benak Kyungsoo adalah –jari-jari lelaki itu penuh luka. Seperti habis meninju sebuah benda yang benar-benar keras- begitulah kira kira perkiraan gadis bermata bulat itu. Ia penasaran –bukan berarti khawatir- hey! Untuk apa dia mengkhawatirkan makhluk semacam Jongin ini? Lagi, ia meliriknya dengan penasaran.

"sepertinya kau salah makan?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit ragu, tangannya mencoba menyentuh kening Jongin, tetapi langsung di tepis cepat oleh lelaki itu. Membuat Kyungsoo setengah kaget.

"jangan sentuh aku!" paniknya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memelototkan matanya.

"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?!" bentak Kyungsoo. ia semakin tidak mengerti apa maunya lelaki kaya ini?

"aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa!" bentak Jongin lebih keras. Ia segera menepikan mobilnya dan mengerem dengan mendadak. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh kilat emosi. "kau! Ah—sial!" Jongin memukul stirnya berkali kali, kemudian lelaki itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk meredakan emosinya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang berada diatas kemudi. Ia bisa mendengar napas Jongin yang lama-lama mulai teratur. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan... sendu?

"aku... butuh waktu sendiri. Kau... keluarlah. Maaf." Ucap Jongin lirih. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau Jongin menjadi semakin kacau. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengusap bahu Jongin dengan lembut sebelum keluar dari mobil Jongin dan meninggalkan lelaki itu yang sedang terpaku dengan perlakuan gadis yang harusnya ia hindari itu.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia butuh menenangkan pikirannya. Segera ia menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan seseorang yang mengintipnya di balik pohon.

..

Ini sudah seminggu sejak pertengkaran Kyungsoo dan Jongin di dalam mobil. Dan sampai saat ini Kyunsoo belum melihat batang hidung lelaki yang suka mengusiknya itu. Ia juga mendengar kabar kalau Jongin menghilang lagi, seperti kejadian empat tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo sebenarnya penasaran, namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Bukannya bagus jika manusia batu itu menghilang? Itu berarti tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya lagi kan? Bahkan Chanyeol, juga sepertinya tidak mengikutinya lagi. Tapi—entah kenapa ia merasakan hatinya kesepian. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Padahal baru dua hari ia bersama sama dengan lelaki itu. 'kau tidak boleh seperti ini Kyungsoo! Sadarlah! Sadarlah!' tanpa sadar ia memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri, membuat seseorang didepannya meringis melihatnya.

"ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo perlahan mulai sadar dari lamunannya, dan menatap orang didepannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Orang itu menghela napasnya, "aku tanya, ada apa denganmu? Kalau kulihat, keadaanmu sedang tidak baik." Ia menjeda kalimatnya melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo, "aku benarkan?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah. Apa ia harus menceritakannya kepada Baekhyun? Tapi ia malu. Akhirnya ia membuka suaranya "a-aku" gadis owl itu mencoba menceritakannya namun tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia merasa susah untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Akhirnya setelah ia perang dengan batinnya, ia kembali bersuara, "aku tidak apa-apa Baek."

Mata sipit Baekhyun memicing curiga, "benarkah?"

Kyungsoo segera mengangguk dengan cepat, "b-benar, Baek! Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya pasrah. "baiklah jika kau belum siap bercerita aku akan menunggunya." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "ah ya Kyung, ku dengar hari ini Jongin sudah mulai masuk sekolah! Ahh ternyata dia tidak menghilang lagi." Baekhyun terkikik, "apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Senyum di wajah Kyungsoo perlahan luntur, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah serius, "benarkah? Kau tau darimana, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "semua siswa siswi disini sudah tau Kyung. Dengan melihat mobilnya saja semua orang sudah tau bahwa dia sudah kembali." Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir, namun detik berikutnya ia menjentikan jarinya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, "apa kau belum bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya berlebihan. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan ragu. " _oh dear,_ kalian sedang berkencan tapi belum bertemu satu sama lain?!"

"apa yang kau maksud dengan berkencan?" tanya Kyungsoo. ia melihat pandangan Baekhyun yang seolah olah mengatakan 'bukankah-kaliah-sedang-berkencan?' dan langsung dibantah oleh gadis itu, "kami tidak berkencan!" pekiknya. Membuat seisi kelas memandang mereka dengan tatapan –tolong-jangan-mengganggu-jam-tenang-kami' membuat Kyungsoo menggumam maaf tanpa suara.

"okeoke maafkan aku. habisnya, kau terlihat dekat sekali dengannya." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya. Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia lalu mengambil novelnya hendak membaca, namun terhenti karena sebuah suara ribut yang mengusiknya.

 _BRAK_

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo haii ada yang nunggu ff ini? Pasti gak ada/? Wkwkwk gimana chap ini? Pada penasaran nda? Btw pendek yaa? Sengaja sihh hahahaha-_-

Hayooo itu kenapa si jongin baby jadi error gitu pas abis nerima telpon dari paman lee? Ada yg bisa nebak? Terus siapa itu yg buka pintu kelas kyung baby terus manggil namanya keras keras? Yg bisa jawab nanti dapet tiket terbang ke korea/?

Btw, ff yg lain masih dalam proses yaa, sabar oke nanti juga diupdate koook. Okedeh, semakin banyak review semakin cepat updatenyaaa.

Sekian

Ps: maapin kalo banyak tipo, kayak di chapter2 sebelumnya. Soalnya abis ku ketik gak aku baca ulang lagi hehehe-_-

Review please?


End file.
